Bloody Merry
by sunako-koike
Summary: ¿Que pasara el dia en que Sunako visita la casa del terror? ¿la asustaran o ellos seran los asustados?


Este fic es dedicado a poyeli-san.

*Los personajes aqui usados son de Tomoko Hayakawa

* * *

Era un martes soleado, Ranmaru tuvo que cubrirse los ojos cuando abrió las cortinas de su habitación, afuera los pájaros volaban en círculos mientras con sus trinos acababan de despertar a toda la casa, al darse cuenta del perfecto día que había allí afuera no pudo hacer otra cosa que marcarle a alguna de sus gatitas, como solía llamarlas.

Kyouhei tiro de un manotazo el despertador que osaba interrumpir su sueño, giro hacia su lado izquierdo y comenzó a morder su almohada creyendo que era un gran rollo de sushi, mientras murmuraba algo como "quiero más salsa de soya, ahora".

Takenaga despertó en el suelo, otra vez había estado soñando con Noichi, ese sueño tan recurrente, él corriendo y la chica tras él, a pesar de que odiaba admitirlo sentía algo por la chica, además no solo era gentil con él sino también con sus amigos.

Yuki llevaba varias horas despierto, estaba viendo un rato el televisor mientras esperaba que sus amigos despertaran para poder hacer algo divertido, bueno más bien esperaba tener compañía pronto.

Sunako Nakahara hacia horas que estaba encerrada en la cocina preparando el desayuno, había despertado porque un maldito rayo de sol había atravesado sus negras cortinas y le había dado directamente en la cara, lo cual había despertado su hemorragia nasal, y asustada grito hasta poder ponerse en un lugar seguro ;hacía un día demasiado soleado, los pájaros no dejaban de trinar, hasta las flores parecían más olorosas que de costumbre ¿dónde habían quedado esas nubes que habían tapado el sol todo el día anterior? ¿Y los truenos? Sunako amaba los truenos, le ponían ambiente a las películas de terror. Definitivamente la chica no podía estar más enojada, sin más remedio tuvo que bajar a preparar el desayuno de las "criaturas brillantes", de mala gana cortaba los vegetales, esperando de todo corazón hacerlo mal y así hacer que su mano sangrara y poder ver ese brillante líquido rojo, incluso pensó las formas más divertidas para envenenar a las criaturas con las que compartía la casa, eran tan tontos que ni se darían cuenta del veneno que ella podía poner accidentalmente en sus tés, pero se contuvo ante la idea de tener cuatro cuerpos hermosamente brillantes…ya con el sol tenía bastante.

Kyouhei y Takenaga bajaron por las escaleras, el primero bostezando y el otro con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola chicos ¿han dormido bien?-dijo Yuki mientras apartaba la vista del televisor para saludar a sus amigos.

-Es un hermoso día.-dijo Takenaga abriendo todas las ventanas de la sala mientras Kyouhei se sentaba a lado de Yuki y comenzaba a bostezar.

-¿Y Ranmaru?-dijo Kyouhei mientras le cambiaba al televisor sin buscar algo en específico.

-Ya debería de estar despierto, él no es de lo que se demoran para el desayuno, es de mala educación dejar a una dama esperándolo.-dijo Takenaga sin apartar la vista de la escalera, como esperando que el pelirrojo bajara en cualquier momento.

-Nakahara Sunako no es una dama, solamente es un ente que cohabita con nosotros.

-¡No seas grosero Kyouhei!-grito Yuki ante tal comentario.

-¿Puedes probarme lo contrario?

La pregunta quedo en el aire cuando Ranmaru bajo a toda prisa la escalera, corrió a la cocina y un fuerte estruendo se oyó, los chicos corrieron a ver que sucedía y apreciaron la imagen de su amiga tratando de escapar por la ventana con un cuchillo en la mano mientras gritaba a todo pulmón.

-¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero ir, me derretiré si salgo!-gritaba la chica mientras Ranmaru trataba de hacerla entrar en razón.

-¿Que le haces a Sunako-chan?-pregunto Takenaga confuso.

-Hoy iremos todos a la feria, y quiero que se ponga un vestido para la ocasión.

-¿Y quién nos preguntó si queríamos ir?-pregunto Kyouhei mientras robaba un poco de comida que Sunako estaba preparando.

-Tengo un pase VIP para el mejor ramen de la feria, puedes comer todo lo que quieras.

-Ok, iremos a la feria ¡Ponte el maldito vestido Nakahara Sunako!-grito Kyouhei mientras trataba de quitarle a Sunako su cuchillo.

De repente el aura de maldad de la chica se activo, los focos comenzaron a tronar y ella empezó a levitar mientras sus ojos se ponían rojos y escupía fuego por la boca, espíritus del mas allá trataban de salir a sus espaldas mientras las Goth-goth-loli-loli danzaban atrás.

-¡Malditas criaturas brillantes les he dicho que me dejen en paz, no saldré de esta casa a un lugar con tanta felicidad en el ambiente, con tantos seres brillantes que me harán sangrar, y menos con la ropa que solo la gente bella es capaz de lucir, aléjense de mi mundo de oscuridad o los descuartizare vivos!.-grito mientras comenzaba a lanzar cuchillos a diestra y siniestra.

-¡Que miedo Sunako-chan! ¡Jamás lograre acostumbrarme a ti!-gritó Yuki mientras trataba de esquivar los cuchillos.

-Pero Sunako-chan ya lo soportaste una vez, tal vez si…

-¡Que no!

-No la hagas enojar Takenaga.-dijó Yuki mientras corría por todos lados.

-Sunako-chan pero si tu quieres no tienes porque salir a la feria, puedes quedarte en la casa del terror.

-Casa… ¿casa del terror?-dijo la chica mientras sus ojos se volvían estrellas y paraba su ataque contra las criaturas brillantes.

-Si Sunako, dicen que la casa del terror es muy buena, y realmente te da miedo, eres perseguido por los seres que habitan allí, además de que es como un laberinto a menos que encuentres la salida no podrás salir.

-¿De verdad?-dijo Yuki mientras temblaba ante la idea de que existiera un lugar así.

-Me pondré lo que quieras pero llévame.-dijo mientras flotaba de solo imaginar cuchillos, sangre, asesinos, locos dementes, gente gritando…EL PARAISO MISMO.

Una hora después iban los cuatro chicos caminando por la calle con una chibi Sunako envuelta en una capa negra siguiéndolos por detrás, había aceptado ponerse un vestido negro que Ranmaru había comprado para ella hacia algunos días, era por debajo de la rodilla y tenia algunos holanes, como los de las muñecas, era manga de globo con encaje y de cuello cerrado, con un pequeño broche dorado, la chica se veía realmente linda, pero ella no acepto salir de casa sin su capa negra, para no llamar demasiado la atención.

En cuanto cruzaron el umbral de la feria una luz le dio de lleno a Sunako dejándola tirada mientras era arrastrada por cuatro figuras blancas que la guiaban al juego más próximo.

-¡No! Yo me pienso subir a ninguna montaña Rusa, ¡Suéltenme!-grito mientras trataba de sostenerse de un árbol cercano.

-¿Qué quieres hacer entonces Sunako-chan?-dijo Takenaga mientras les hacía señas a todos para que la soltaran.

-La casa del terror ¡Ahora!-dijo la chica recuperando su tamaño real por unos momentos.

-¡Que miedo Sunako-chan!-grito Yuki mientras se escondía detrás de Ranmaru.

-Yo quiero entrar a la casa de terror, ustedes hagan lo que quieran.-dijo dándose la vuelta y marchándose muy decidida.

-Kyouhei acompáñala.

-Acompáñala tu Takenaga, yo vine a divertirme y a comer.-dijo caminando a lado contrario de donde se había ido la chica.

Sunako llegó a la casa del terror, pensó en hacer fila pero al ver que estaba repleto de "gente brillante" decidió tratar de entrar directamente, las personas se sorprendían al verla pasar, creyendo que era una especie de promocional de la casa del terror, el chico de la puerta sintió escalofríos al verla y sin más la dejo pasar.

Al entrar una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, la oscuridad la rodeaba, así que comenzó a caminar entre los pasillos, decidió ir primero a la derecha, allí encontró una cama en la cual una chica reposaba gritando, enseguida se levanto y comenzó a gritar mientras iba sobre Sunako, pero ésta, en vez de asustarte solo giro la cabeza y recupero su verdadera forma mientras sus ojos mostraban un extraño brillo y comenzaba a ir al encuentro de la otra niña, quien al verla comenzó a gritar y trato de escapar.

-¡Vuelve amiga! ¡Vuelve y huyamos de la luz las dos juntas!-grito mientras perseguía a la chica, lo cual la llevo a otra estancia donde estaba un cuarto completamente en penumbra, lo único que lograba verse era una estrella pintada en el suelo con símbolos raros, en las paredes lo que parecía ser sangre formaba las palabras KILL ME (mátame),cuando Sunako ingreso no vio nada que le pudiera provocar pavor, pero si le dieron muchas ideas para remodelar su cuarto, comenzó a caminar cuando un hombre con túnica se le acerco gritando y empuñando un hacha, Sunako al verlo grito de emoción y se abalanzó sobre el hacha, forcejearon y Sunako ganó, haciendo que el pobre tipo huyera al ver a la chica con una capa, un hacha en la mano y riendo como loca.

Sunako siguió caminando por varios pasillos, y veía como sujetos trataban de asustarla sin éxito, algunos incluso parecían más asustados al verla que los demás visitantes, los cuales lloraban por los rincones, muchos gritaban mas al verla que cuando veían a varios tipos con disfraces demasiado patéticos, esto tenia a Sunako muy feliz, al fin había llegado a su lugar, definitivamente no saldría de allí nunca; hubo un momento en que encontró un sótano, en el cual estaba su amado Jason, en cuanto lo vio corrió hacia él y lo abrazo, mientras por accidente se rasguñaba ligeramente en la mejilla con el hacha, el pobre Jason al ver a una chica en una capa negra, sangrando, sin vérsele el rostro y además empuñando un hacha, corrió como poseído tratando de evitarla.

Sunako al perseguirlo cayó por un gran túnel que la llevo a una espaciosa alcoba, en ella había una gran cama manchada de sangre, algo que fascinó a la chica, en el techo y la paredes había rastros de rasguños, y enfrente un gran espejo con velas negras prendidas, abajo podía leerse " Bloody Merry (María sangrienta), para invocarla di su nombre tres veces frente al espejo"

-Kya…la llamare…debo hacerlo…pero…espejo…¡Bloody Merry, bloody merry, bloody merry!.-dijo con la voz más tétrica que pudo mientras trataba de no verse al espejo.-en el acto una mujer apareció detrás de ella, con un vestido negro y chorreando en sangre.

-Dame tu sangre…dame…

-¡Si! Tómala, vuélveme un ser de oscuridad como tu.-dijo mientras su aura de maldad salía a flote y sus ojos brillaban, gotas de sangre de su anterior rasguño le escurría hasta los labios.

Al volverse hacia el espejo este se rompió en pedacitos, lo cual hizo que la chica comenzara a reír mientras la mujer la observaba, pronto recordó su misión y levanto los brazos hacia ella mientras hacía ruidos raros y trataba de arrancar un grito de Sunako.

-¡Dame tu sangre!

-¡Llévatela toda!-grito Sunako mientras con el hacha se hacia un corte considerable en la mejilla sana y salpicaba a Bloody Merry, la cual al verse inundada de pánico comenzó a gritar y trato de escapar, pero Sunako se abalanzó sobre ella.

-¡Quédate conmigo ser de oscuridad!

-¡No! ¡Suéltame! No quiero morir, solo tome este empleo para poder comprarme un auto, no quiero morir.-lloro la chica mientras forcejeaba con Sunako.

-¡Con la oscuridad no se juega!-dijo Sunako mientras sonreía malvadamente.

* * *

Kyouhei caminaba lentamente por la feria robando suspiros de todas las chicas con las que se topaba, esto lejos de agradarle le enfurecía, no dejaba de preguntarse el por qué los chicos lo habían mandado por Sunako, era cierto que llevaba largo rato en esa dichosa "Casa de Terror", pero pues si ella quería quedarse allí pues que se quedara, él solo quería comer, pero Takenaga se había negado a empezar a comer sin la chica, y ahora él debía traerla de vuelta para así poder saciar ese apetito.

No necesito formarse para entrar, todas las chicas le cedieron su lugar gustosas, pidiéndole que entrara con ellas, el solo siguió caminando fingiendo que no estaban allí.

Al entrar un tipo sin un brazo comenzó a perseguirlo, Kyouhei ni se inmuto, el haber vivido casi un año en la misma casa que Nakahara Sunako era algo que lo había curado de espanto para siempre, ahora la incógnita era ¿Dónde estaba Sunako?

Recorrió varias habitaciones sin encontrar nada, un montón de gente disfrazada que no lograba arrancarle ni un salto de sorpresa, algo preocupante pero ya tendría tiempo para pensar en eso, logro salir a un jardín de la casona decorado con lapidas y huesos, Nakahara estaría feliz si pudiera llevarse unos a casa, un hijo para Josephine o algo así, Kyouhei sonrió ante la idea de una chibi-Sunako metiendo huesos a la casa, estaba seguro que Yuki no podría soportarlo.

Al fondo de aquel jardín había un gran pozo, el chico se acerco expectante, algo o alguien trataría de asustarlo, y tal vez esta vez podría sacarle un poco de información sobre Nakahara Sunako.

De pronto del pozo comenzó a salir un extraño ruido y dos manos se asomaron, ok, esta vez comenzaban a ponerlo nervioso, rápidamente apareció el brazo completo, lleno de rasguños, de pronto una cabeza humana aprecio repleta de cabello por todos lados, pronto el cuerpo estuvo fuera completamente; Kyouhei yacía en el suelo completamente aterrado y sintiendo que estaba presenciando un Deja vu, la chica comenzó a arrastrarse a él y lo tomo por los tobillos cuando…

-¡Criatura brillante!-grito mientras salía disparada hacia atrás y comenzaba a sangrar a chorros.

-Nakahara Sunako, aquí estas.-dijo respirando trabajosamente tras el susto recibido-Vámonos rápido de aquí tonta, no es tiempo de que estés jugando.-dijo tomándola de un brazo y jalándola para hacerla levantarse.

-¡Déjame ir! Este es mi lugar, aquí todos son como yo, no hay criaturas brillantes, no hay nadie que perturbe mi vida.

-No te dejare aquí, debo llevarte conmigo o nunca comeré.

-Pero este lugar es maravilloso, hay tantas cosas hermosas aquí, está lleno de gritos y sangre y…

El chico la golpeo en la cabeza mientras trataba de animarla a seguir caminando.

-Tonta, solo camina y vamos a comer.

-Me quiero quedar aquí.

-No, no puedes, incluso a ellos les das miedo.

-Pero es tan divertido…

-Si te vas no tendré quien haga de comer.

-Pero…

-Si te quedas aquí Hiroshi-kun se sentirá solo.

-Puedo traerlo conmigo, todos viviremos felices en nuestro mundo de oscuridad y…

-No puedes quedarte tonta.

-¿Por qué?

-Si te vas de seguro nos subirían la renta, eso es todo.

-¿De verdad solo por eso?

-Si Sunako, solo por eso no puedes quedarte a vivir aquí.

La chica camino resignada, su sacrificio humano tendría que esperar, en algún momento debería de confesar que había atado a todos los habitantes de la casa por no estar comprometidos con el reino de las tinieblas, ahora mismo deberían de estar aterrados, muy asustados, la chica sonrió al imaginarse la escena, definitivamente volvería un día de estos.


End file.
